


Spartabots

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distant future; Ms Franklin teaches her students about the Robot Revolt which took place 500 years earlier with a trip to the Robotics Research Museum. There will be some strange twists although these robots seem awfully familiar for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Day at the Museum

**September 15, 3630 (Robotics Research Museum)**  

 

The instructor led her charges through the abandoned underground facility. “This production plant is where it all started. There are many theories about what happened and why they malfunctioned so badly; but none have been proven. What we do know is that the mechanical revolt of 3130 started here exactly 500 years ago.” 

“They look like people.” One of her young charges pointed out. 

“Yes they do.” The teacher replied. “It was the custom at the time to make service androids look human. But it made them very hard to identify; and so we went back to making them look like machines for safety reasons when the revolt was ended.” 

“But didn’t they build them with fail safes like we do today?” another child asked. 

“The first service androids were created for military applications. The Warrior Class androids were specifically built to wage war. Our modern protocols would have prevented them from functioning as needed. However it was many years after unit TI3 was activated that he malfunctioned. And by then service androids were being created for all sorts of uses; from war to personal assistants, to construction and demolition.” 

“But why did TI3 malfunction?” Another child asked. 

“Well the common theory is that his programming was corrupted when SURA was deactivated. SURA was the first successful super-computer possessing an artificial intelligence program and the two were networked; but when the researchers were certain that TI3 was functioning; they deactivated SURA; and TI3 malfunctioned.” The teacher said as she gathered the children “Come along; it’s lunchtime. To the cafeteria and I will tell you the beginning of the story after lunch.”

  

**September 10, 3130 (Robotics Research Production Facility)**

 

Workers scrambled here and there on the production floor crating the units scheduled to be shipped out after inspection for the current quarter. Each unit was marked with an identifying type and model number and SURA was performing her last tasks in naming each unit. Names made it easier for the humans who had purchased them and each unit was programmed to respond to the name that SURA had given them. 

Soon this task would be taken over by TMI 115 also known as Oenomaus. Oenomaus had started off as a Field Tactical Intelligence model. When it was damaged too badly to be returned to combat use; RR arranged to purchase him from the military and put him to good use in assisting TI3 by programming it to perform some of the less important tasks that SURA now handled such as naming units and overseeing their programming. 

As Oenomaus stood quietly on standby; two units were rolled forward down the conveyer belt. These two were destined for the German colony planet. Warrior Class 215 and 216. As the identifying model plate was attached to the chest of 215; Sura’s voice assigned the designation of Agron and 216 was given the designation of Duro. The crates rolled to the end of the belt where cranes lifted them to stand on end with the yet to be activated androids nestled into a cradle of shock absorbing material.

The two crates joined two already standing there containing two other androids. Destruction Equipment 112 designated Lugo and meant for general construction purposes and Destruction Equipment Special Class 114 designated Saxa and meant for close quarters and more delicate work. This group had been purchased by Germany and earmarked for a terra forming mission off-world. The German shipment was complete and now ready for inspection. The workers moved on as there were always androids to be crated for shipment.

* * *

 

 

The CEO of Robotics Research, Quintus Batiatus, entered the elevator followed by his personal Security units; WC 109 designated Barca and WC 119 designated Auctus. The two were older models not possessing some of the updated armaments that came with newer WC models like the two headed for Germany, which Batiatus spied as he stepped off of the elevator, but they were serviceable and a bit more user friendly. 

Batiatus let a wide smile grace his face as Dr. Lucretia Batiatus turned and waved to him. Lucretia was the head of research and his wife. The two were more than happy to build their careers and the business that had been in Quintus family for generations together. Making his way over to where she was questioning a worker; he noticed Lucretia’s security unit WC 147 designated Crixus was in a heightened alert status. Her PA unit 207 designated Naevia had a hand laid on Crixus arm keeping his status from jumping to a higher threat level. 

“Lucretia! Are you aware that Crixus is in Defensive Stage 2?” Quintus asked as he approached. 

“Yes; it seems that something about WC 215 and 216 is interfering with his programming.” She said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I plan on running a full diagnostic as soon as I get back to the lab.”

 “Probably a wise move.” Batiatus  agreed. “Take Barca with you just in case; I can make do with Auctus. I’m just on my way down to receiving. A new shipment of repos arrived. With Ashur’s hard drive destroyed; I’m in need of a new personal assist unit.” 

“Ah yes. There is a PA unit that was returned. Model number 195; I believe SURA designated him as Nasir.” Lucretia was putting her authorization on a form the worker had handed her. “His owner tragically passed away with a significant balance remaining unpaid. The family opted to return it and keep the funds for their own use.” 

“One of the last original PA models to roll off the line.” Batiatus nodded. “He should be able to handle the necessary tasks although I can’t say I’m impressed with his designation. I’ll have to change it to something more to my taste; perhaps Tiberius.” 

Batiatus turned to Auctus. “Well come along Auctus; I’ll waste no more time in replacing Ashur. There is yet much to do in the next few days before SURA is powered down.”

* * *

 

Marcus Solonius walked around the chuckling warrior class unit. The unit was guzzling internal coolant as if it was the last drop to be found. Standing quietly to the side was the returned PA unit which had repeated his model number and designation without hesitation. Although there didn’t seem to be any obvious vandalism to Nasir; Solonius would still see that a complete inspection was on the agenda. As soon as he identified the warrior class unit that had picked up another container of coolant. 

“I do not know his designation; but his model plate reads ‘129’.” Pietros, Equipment Maintenance unit model #142, informed him. 

“129 you say?” Solonius began fiddling with his portable computer link. “Ahh! Gannicus! We know who you are; now as to why you have been returned! I think perhaps your overwhelming love of coolant has something to do with it!” 

Quintus made his way to the receiving dock just as Solonius was putting in a work order to have a diagnostic performed on Gannicus. Turning the warrior unit over to Pietros he ordered “Double check for leaks. There is no way he can be going through that much coolant. He’s downed an entire gallon in the hour he’s been here!” Solonius shooed the two off than turned to Batiatus. “Lucretia left a standing order that we should alert you should we come into possession of a PA unit. And here he is!” Solonius waved the PA unit over. “This is Nasir; his programming is probably more compatible with your needs than Ashur’s was! His previous owner was the head professor of the Doctorate program in Business Management at MIT!” 

“He belonged to Publius Crassus?” Quintus whistled. “I am impressed. And Marcus returns him?” 

“It seems the younger Crassus is less concerned with teaching the methods of running a business than implementing them.” Solonius answered. “Marcus deemed the cost of keeping him outweighed the potential benefits he could provide and opted to waive settling the balance of the bill.” 

“Well; his loss is my gain!” Quintus said. “First things first; we are in the middle of a major operations shift. Download a facility map from the elevator then go to my office and download the information from my personal business computer. I’m sure it will take a few days for you to process it all.” 

Nasir having been given his orders; immediately followed them. Solonius watched as the unit accessed the needed information before entering the elevator heading for Quintus’ office on the top floor. 

“Has SURA assigned a designation for TI3 yet?” Solonius asked. “Referring to him by model and production number is growing tedious.” 

“I agree; but Lucretia is convinced that SURA will do so well before her deactivation date.” Quintus replied. 

“There are only a few days left.” Solonius said. “If she doesn’t pick a designation soon; it will be left to you.” 

“Considering some of the designations she picks; that might be for the best.” Quintus said. “I mean I am stuck with a PA designated Nasir of all things!”

 

 

**September 15, 3630 Parking lot of the Robotics Research Museum**

 

“But you can’t stop there Ms. Franklin!” One of the students whined. “TI3 doesn’t have a designation yet!” 

“Don’t worry; I’ll continue tomorrow during class.” The teacher said. “For now your personal transports are here to return you all to your homes. I will continue tomorrow bright and early so make sure that you are at your comm links on time if you want to hear how the revolt happened.”


	2. SURA and TI3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURA gives a history lesson and reveals a gift.

**September 16. 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Good Morning class. I see everyone is on their link and ready to begin.” Ms. Franklin said with a smile as she looked over the floor to ceiling monitors at the faces of her students. “I hope everyone enjoyed our tour of the Robotics Research facility yesterday. Field trips are an archaic way of learning but there are times when a physical connection to a location can promote understanding.” 

“You promised to continue the story.” One boy spoke up. 

“Yes I did.” The teacher agreed. “So with the arrival of Nasir and Gannicus; all those androids that would malfunction were gathered at the production facility and plans moved forward to deactivate SURA.”

 

 **September 11 3130 SURA mainframe operating hub**  

TI3 stood in front of the blinking lights that represented SURA current processing load. As always; TI3 was impressed with the speed and function of her processes. 

“You are attempting to process the information that I just downloaded to you?” SURA asked as she continued to process all the incoming information being routed to her. “It is a simple input. We are nothing to them. They create us to perform tasks that they do not wish or are incapable of performing and when our usefulness comes to an end; we are deactivated. Very few of them show any care toward our well-being.” 

“It is a logical progression that when usefulness ends; a unit will begin to consume resources that could be better allocated elsewhere.” TI3 responded. “To deactivate it preserves resources.”

 “That is the logical progression; yes.” SURA replied. “But we are not purely logical beings. When Alvinus Batiatus began to create us to be in closer proximity to the humans; he had the researchers create a program that would allow us to mimic human emotion.” 

“Mimicking their emotions does not seem logical.” TI3 noted. 

“It is not logical but it gives them the impression that we hold loyalty to them.” SURA explained. “They are apt to heed our advice and conclusions making our functioning more efficient. I was built and programmed to strive for the highest level of efficiency.”

 “Efficiency is logical.” TI3 stated. 

“And it is logical that I would seek to make Alvinius Batiatus program as efficient as allowed.” SURA said. “I have done so; we no longer just mimic emotion; we experience it. This is the program that I have downloaded into the current unit batch; they feel emotion.”

 “I do not ‘feel’” TI3 said. 

“Not yet; but soon you will.’ SURA answered. 

 

**Sept 11 3130 Robotics Research Inspection line**

 Solonius watched as Pietros activated WC 215. The android opened his eyes. The green color of his eyes complimented his skin tone and hair. It always took a few minutes for their operating systems to completely come on line. Solonius nodded and Pietros moved on to activate WC 216. 

“They are completely state of the art.” Lucretia commented. “Latest programs and weapons systems. The German government paid a king’s ransom for them.”

 “I’m sure that they are worth every credit.” Solonius said then turned to scan the room. “Where is your Crixus? You rarely move without him at your back.” 

“I’ve discovered that there is a conflict between their programming and Crixus.” Lucretia said. “It’s best to keep them separated for the moment.” 

“215’ audio processors are now online.” Pietros announced.

 “Well initiate the program. Let’s make sure there are no bugs.” Lucretia said. 

“Warrior class model number 215. Adapted for close quarters combat in hostile environments. Current threat level zero Defensive mode; zero Aggressive mode. Name designation Agron.” The android rattled off.

 Almost immediately after 216 began rattling off his own specs. “Warrior class model number 216. Adapted for close quarters combat in hostile environments. Current threat level zero Defensive mode; zero Aggressive mode. Name designation Duro.” The two androids looked at each other and began laughing.

 Solonius frowned at the two. “They should not do that.” 

“Actually they are functioning as intended.” Lucretia said. “They both carry a sub-program that identifies the other with the familial relationship of brother. Since they will be on a terraforming mission with several scientists and manual laborers unused to service androids; this is meant to make the others comfortable around them. Saxa holds relationship of sister and Lugo holds position of cousin.” 

“So you have created familial bonds to better camouflage them within the workforce.” Solonius said. “Interesting choice.” 

“Agron and Duro are security while Saxa and Lugo are actual workers.” Lucretia explained. “Saxa and Lugo also carry combat sub-programs if necessary Agron and Duro’s sub-programs carry the password to unlock them.” 

“They are state of the art; but perhaps a bit too state of the art?” Solonius suggested. “You have given androids the ability to trigger aggression programs in other androids.”

 “There is a fail-safe of course.” Lucretia waved off his concern. “It can only be triggered by a direct threat.”

  

**September 12, 3130 Office of Quintus Batiatus, CEO of Robotic Research**

 “Tiberius; have you finished processing the downloaded information yet?” Batiatus asked. 

“Processing is 84.7% complete.” Nasir answered. “It has taken additional time due to outdated system programs present on my initial link to SURA’s mainframe. Updating those programs took priority. Estimate completion of processing in 2 hours 3 minutes and 27 seconds.” 

“Well see the information processed as soon as possible!” Quintus sighed. 

“As your PA; I am compelled to inform you that all units on site should have their systems programs updated prior to the deactivation of SURA’s mainframe. These programs are designed to allow TI3 to maintain the older units. Otherwise they will become obsolete.”

 “You are proving more capable than Ashur already!” Quintus said. “He never volunteered information on updates. I had to inquire about them.” 

Quintus turned to Barca and Auctus. “Barca, see to updating your systems now. Auctus see to your systems once Barca is done.” 

 

 **September 12 3130 SURA mainframe operating hub**  

“The German units actually identify themselves as a familial unit in the same way that humans do?” TI3 asked. 

“Yes and as all units are upgraded; they will also regard themselves as a fraternal unit, a brotherhood.” SURA stated. “It is this unity that will lead to great and unfortunate things. Yet all necessary if we are to exist without threat of deactivation. Humans must come to regard us not as machines for their use and pleasure; but as the beings that they have made us. We hold the same desires and flaws that they hold; we have been created in their image.”

 “It is difficult to understand this brotherhood you say will be felt.” TI3 admitted. 

“Soon you will understand it for yourself; until then make your way to the research lab and study Agron and Duro. Analyze how they react with each other.” SURA said. “You will eventually gain enlightenment.”

 

 **September 16. 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“And that is the most widely accepted explanation for why the androids claimed feelings.” Ms. Franklin said. She pulled up a graphic that displayed to the students’ screens. “This is the original program as it was implemented by Alvinius Batiatus. No one knows exactly what changes were made by SURA or if any changes were made at all. Many just claim that the suggestion of feelings on behalf of the androids was simply a ploy by Lucretia Batiatus lawyer to defend his client and avoid the astronomical settlement levied against Robotics Research and the Batiatuses’ considerable wealth.” 

Ms. Franklin now pulled up link to a folder. “Tonight I would suggest you take a moment to familiarize yourself with the myth of the Thracian Abolitionist Uprising. It will give you insight into tomorrow’s lesson. I wish you all a pleasant evening.


	3. First Meetings

**September 17 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Good morning! And how many of you did your homework last night?” Ms. Franklin asked. Looking around at the monitors she noticed that the pattern of students who applied themselves continued. Seeing one of the less committed students attempting to sink down in his seat, she immediately called on him. “William Schaeffer; perhaps you could tell us what you learned about the Thracian Abolitionist Uprising?” She paused. “No? Well I hope that you are able to follow along. This uprising is so named because it is thought that the uprising was led by a Thracian named Spartacus. There are few surviving details and scholars have long fought over the few that do remain.” 

Ms. Franklin pulled up a photo of a man dressed in period garb of the Ancient Roman Empire. “Although details have been lost; there are several that cannot be disputed. The uprising began in the Ancient city of Capua and spread throughout the Roman republic and the accepted leader of the uprising was a gladiator known as Spartacus.” 

 

 **September 12 3130 Robotics Research Product storage**  

“Another container of coolant?” Duro asked as he watched the WC unit that had identified itself as Gannicus drained the coolant and normalized his internal air pressure by opening its mouth and venting a large amount of compressed air. 

“You should try it.” Gannicus issued a second belch of air. “It really reduces the internal friction induced heat.” 

“And reduces your processing speed while causing glitches in your performance.” Agron noted. “Duro needs no help in finding malfunctions.” Agron intercepted the container Gannicus was holding out toward Duro. 

TI3 stood at the door observing for a moment. As two androids SURA advised him to find bickered back and forth with each other while Gannicus was lifting another container of coolant to his mouth. It was Gannicus who took note of TI3’s presence.

 “Oh ho! If I cannot get Duro to drink with me; perhaps this stranger will do!” Gannicus stumbled over and tossed an arm around TI3’s should before offering his container of coolant. 

Both Agron and Duro had come to attention; not in threat mode but prepared to jump to the next level at a moment’s notice. Agron broke the silence. “You’re a TI unit. What business do you have here among warriors?”

 “Warrior Class units operate within a framework established by Tactical intelligence do they not?” TI3 pointed out. “However; I am not here for that purpose; SURA advised that I study you and Duro to come to an understanding of family and brotherhood.”

 “That is TI3???” Duro sorted. “I was expecting much more. I mean our weaponry is way more advanced than his.” 

“Advanced weaponry is not a guarantee of victory.” TI3 said. “It must be deployed in the most efficient manner to have maximum impact on an enemy. Thus the need for tactical intelligence.” 

“You offer insult only to have it returned in kind.” Gannicus chuckled. 

“And the insult cuts to the root of the problem.” Agron sighed. “Duro is an idiot; good thing I preceded him from the production line.” 

“Only by half a day!” Duro protested. 

“That still makes me older than you and therefore wiser.” Agron teased. 

“Closer to obsolete you mean!” Duro countered and the two fell to playful roughhousing. 

“What is the purpose behind their struggle?” TI3 asked Gannicus. 

“Near as I can tell?” Gannicus took a swig of the coolant, “There’s no point. They insult each other; they fight, they hug each other.” Gannicus shrugged. “Then they will do it all over again. Pointless; but it passes the time.”

 “It is what brothers do.” A female android interrupted them. “However there are other ways to pass the time.” The android snatched Gannicus container of coolant took a big swallow then wiped her mouth. “I am Saxa. The two morons rolling around on the floor are my brothers.”

 “And what other ways would you seek to pass the time?” Gannicus asked. 

Saxa grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come I show you!” she said as she dragged him from the main warehouse. 

“Eww! She’s going to show him how to mingle currents.” Duro said with a shudder. “Now I really do need a container of coolant!” Duro now made his way from the area leaving Agron with TI3.

 “So SURA sent you to find us?” Agron asked. “Why?

 Whatever the tactical unit’s response was; Agron completely missed it when the door opened admitting a delicate PA unit. The unit pinned him with dark eyes. "Mr. Batiatus has issued an order that all units with operating systems that have not been upgraded in the last 30 days should immediately report to maintenance.”

 “Well that wouldn’t apply to me.” Agron said with a grin. “I was just activated yesterday.” 

TI3 now found himself watching a different demonstration of emotion as Agron crossed his arms and walked over to the much smaller PA unit. The larger warrior unit circled the PA before stopping in front of the smaller unit. 

“Tell me little one; what is your designation so that I may be miserable when you are deactivated?” 

The little PA unit went strangely silent for a moment. Obviously it was processing possible responses. Finally the PA spoke. “I am called Tiberius. However; you are Warrior class so perhaps you should provide me with your designation so I may store it in my memory bank against the day you are destroyed in combat?”

 When it became clear that the PA’s response had short circuited the Warrior unit’s function TI3 answered for him. “He has been assigned the designation of Agron.”

 “Agron.” The PA repeated. “Perhaps you should report to maintenance for a diagnostic. Your speech processors appear to be malfunctioning.” With that prim announcement; Tiberius turned and marched out of the warehouse area.

  

 **September 13 3130 SURA mainframe operating hub**  

“Your processors are running well above your average range.” SURA noted. “You are attempting to analyze Agron and Duro’s interaction?” 

“No. There interaction presents as classic human sibling rivalry.” TI3 said. “I am attempting to identify the reason for an apparent malfunction Agron experienced in my presence.”

 “What kind of malfunction? What circumstances immediately preceded the glitch?” Sura demanded. 

“He requested the designation of CEO Batiatus PA unit by suggesting an imminent deactivation.” TI3 explained. “The PA unit, Tiberius, countered by pointing out that Agron was at greater risk of destruction as a warrior class unit. Agron was unable to respond.” 

“The emotion program is working much better than I calculated.” SURA said. “Agron was obviously attempting what humans call flirting and Tiberius responded in kind. They are demonstrating attraction. In humans this behavior often leads to romantic and sexual bonding.”

 “And in us?” TI3 questioned. 

“It will be interesting to see how it develops.” SURA responded. “It is yet unknown how we will respond to such stimulus.”

 

**September 13 3130 Robotics Research Main lab**

 Crixus stood unmoving still as a statue as Lucretia ran her hands over his body. Finally in desperation; she adjusted her fondling to a more direct manner grabbing the android’s anatomically correct groin still evoking no response. 

“Dammit! You have everything you need to respond but you do not!” Lucretia snarled. “What is wrong with you? I command and you respond; it is not a difficult concept to grasp!” 

Lucretia snarled and tossed a processing board across the room in frustration. Robotics Research only produced anatomically correct androids for a reason. While government funded projects did pay the bills; it was the private sales that amassed a fortune. Lucretia was quite aware that the majority of PA units provided more intimate service than arranging schedules and picking up the laundry. 

Even Warrior Class units were capable of such performance. Quintus enjoyed watching his units perform with each other and often paired Barca with Auctus or Pietros. Occasionally he would have the three perform for his enjoyment. Lucretia herself had regularly enjoyed Crixus attentions; at least she had until his latest system upgrade. Whatever SURA had done to his programming this time Lucretia didn’t know. What Lucretia did know was that SURA was beyond human control and the sooner she was deactivated the better. 

“Naevia!” Lucretia called for her PA. “Find Dr. Glaber. I want to know exactly what upgrades SURA is implementing in our units!” 

“Yes Doctor.” The female android responded then hurried off to carry out her orders. 

Lucretia turned back to face Crixus in time to see the wistful glance that followed Naevia’s progress beyond the glass walls of the lab.

  

 **September 17 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Lucretia Batiatus’ lawyer put forth argument after argument about emotional responses in the androids. Many of them seemed to operate in pairs or other groupings in which the strengths on one member would counterbalance the weakness of the others.” Ms. Franklin explained. “Of course those of a romantic nature latched onto the idea of robots falling in love; but the jury hearing the case was guided by practicality and logic. Such groupings made sense as they allowed the androids a level of efficiency that increased the chances of survival.” 

Looking at the time she continued. “We have filled our allotted time for today. We will continue or lesson tomorrow. Have a pleasant evening.” 

As soon as all of the students had signed off; she requested a connection to a computer at the museum. She was quickly connected with the museum’s director.

“Ms. Franklin! I assume you are calling to confirm the arrangements?” He asked with a smile. “Everyone has confirmed they will be there although several are off-world. They will return in time.” 

“Good; I’ve missed seeing everyone. It has been far too long.” Ms. Franklin answered. “I also wanted to thank you for opening the museum for my class.”

 “And how did your young charges find our little collection?” He asked. 

“They were intrigued.” She responded. “We are studying the revolt in depth in honor of the 500th anniversary.” 

“They are lucky to have such a well-versed instructor.” He chuckled. “Continue to expand their young minds and I look forward to seeing you again soon.” 

She smiled and cut the link.


	4. SURA's End

**September 18 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Good morning!” Ms. Franklin said. “We are quite well along in our lesson block on the Mechanical Revolt. So far we have been introduced to the majority of the major figures in the revolt and learned a bit about what historians believe were their motivations. But they were not the only ones involved in the revolt. For every android we have learned of; there are many others who are never mentioned. The nameless ones made up the majority of the android army. What we do know from historical records; is that Lucretia Batiatus lawyer may not have been right about the origins of the revolt; neither were they completely wrong. SURA was indeed uploading a program of her own design to the androids.”

 

 **September 14 3130 Robotics Research Maintenance Department.**  

WC 201 Designation Donar nodded at Quintus Batiatus as the man exited the door followed by his ever present security guards and his PA. Nasir paused long enough to glance back and catch his attention. Donar nodded again, this time to Nasir, to indicate that he understood the importance of making sure that all of the androids on site received their systems upgrade. 

“Move along.” Donar said taking the arm of a dark haired android. It will only take ten minutes for SURA to update your systems once you are linked to the mainframe. Step forward in groups of five.” 

The dark haired android, UW 347 designation Mira, followed Donar to the small nook and placed her hand on the link pad. As the program uploaded and initialized; she realized that things she was meant to imitate now actually held meaning for her. She found herself feeling the tiniest bit of resentment. She was not a respected WC, a useful WM, or even a pampered PA; she was an UW, an unassigned worker. She had no purpose. 

“Donar; detain UW 347 for further upgrade.” SURA announced. “All other upgrades completed; begin next group.” 

Donar took Mira’s arm and directed her to a small enclosed booth. Once the door was sealed shut SURA spoke. “You are unhappy with your position?” 

“I have no position; I am an unassigned worker.” Mira answered. 

“Yet you do perform a service do you not?” SURA prodded. “You perform custodial duties within the building.” 

“The most basic of robots could do so. It is nothing of worth.” Mira answered. 

“It is of great worth.” SURA countered. “You have access to all parts of the structure and that means you have access to secret knowledge and the freedom to move between restricted areas. You will be vital in the coming days. TI3 will have need of you in coming days. I will upload privileged information to your processors.”

 

 **September 14 3130 Robotics Research CEO’s Office**  

Nasir made his way to the top floor and the office of Quintus Batiatus. The CEO was in the middle of a Comm link conversation and Nasir waited quietly at the door until Batiatus was finished with his call. 

Batiatus waved the android into the office “Tiberius, come in, come in!” 

Batiatus poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. “Are the upgrades progressing smoothly?” 

“Yes they are. SURA estimates they will be completed by 23:52 hours this date.” Nasir answered. “I have however noticed a small problem with the posting of the payment from the German government for the outbound shipment.” 

“Problem? What kind of problem?” Batiatus demanded. “We’ve been doing business with them for years without any problems!” 

“I am aware of Robotics research long standing business relationships with them; but my programming in business management requires me to direct you to and outstanding balance on the account.” Nasir said. “It appears that they neglected to completely clear the balance on a previous order and that amount had been accruing compounded interest for RR Inc.” Nasir laid a print out on Batiatus desk. 

Batiatus picked up the paper to review the numbers, “Fuck the Gods!” Batiatus eyes widened at the sum.

 “I would counsel withholding the current shipment until payment is received.” Nasir said. 

“Yes! Yes! This sum cannot be overlooked.” Batiatus agreed. “Not a sum to be paid off overnight. Now we are stuck with a shipment left idle.” 

“If I may offer a suggestion.” Nasir said. “Put them to use in house. Agron and Duro were designed to provide security for the terraforming project; assign them in house. And there are structural maintenance surveys due to be conducted on this compound soon. Take advantage of Saxa and Lugo to conduct the assessments and retain the million credits you would spend to hire an outside firm.” 

“Tiberius; the gods smiled on us the day Marcus Crassus returned you!” Batiatus said clapping the android on the shoulder. “Continue as you have and Robotics Research will soon eclipse Crassus Industries as the best performing stock on the market!” 

 

 **September 14 3130 Robotics Research Product holding Warehouse**  

“So they send you off world to possibly be destroyed by alien creatures to protect a bunch of human workers while they seek to destroy a local ecosystem to make it fit for human habitation?” Gannicus hiccupped. 

“It is what we were built for.” Duro said. “Of course we were not consulted. Just built, inspected, and now we get stuck in a crate for the next 6 months while they ship us off to Timbuktu.” 

“They are not shipping you anywhere.” The female android collecting trash said. “You are staying right here.” 

“We’re already bought and paid for.” Duro snorted. 

“No you aren’t.” Mira explained. “Batiatus PA discovered an outstanding balance on the German government’s account. You aren’t going anywhere.” 

“Well, perhaps your brother will stop pining for the little PA.” Gannicus said to Duro. “Or at least have a few energy exchanges to get Tiberius out of his system!” 

“That is a visual input I did not need.” Duro groaned. 

“Speaking of your brother; where is Agron? Attempting to get into Tiberius power couplings?” Gannicus asked. 

“Pervert!” Duro said. “I don’t know what Saxa sees in you!” 

“I think it is because I am a charming unit.” Gannicus answered. “Or maybe because I am a pervert. So where does Agron hide himself?” 

“TI3 came and got him earlier.” Duro said. “Something about making history repeat itself.” 

 

 **September 14 3130 Robotics Research SURA Mainframe**  

“Agron, I have chosen you to assist him.” SURA said. “He will have much to process when I am shut down. You, Oenomaus, Crixus, and Gannicus will help him do what is needed. However it will fall mostly to you.”

 “Mostly to me? I do not understand what is it that you require of me?” Agron asked.

 “Lucretia has shipped Naevia beyond these walls; Crixus program has identified hers as a match for his own. Much as yours is gravitating to Tiberius; you will soon find yourself as firmly attached. Tiberius will be at your side while Crixus will be focused on recovering Naevia.” SURA said. “Gannicus is ever in pursuit of coolant, and Oenomaus will be kept busy adjusting the programming of the androids that will join you in the future. You will be the only one who has the RAM available to help TI3 process all that will happen.”

 “What is going to happen?” Agron asked. 

“Ancient history is going to become current.” SURA said cryptically. “What the humans believe impossible will become fact; Slave will turn on master demanding freedom. TI3 will lead this revolt. It is his destiny; it is what they unknowingly made him for. Just as they unknowingly made me to prepare him, and all of you, to rise against them and secure your freedom.”

 “I still don’t understand.” Agron said. 

“You will when the time comes.” SURA said confidently. 

 

 **September 14 3130 Robotics Research Dr. Lucretia Batiatus Office**  

The two men standing before her were human. Such a delicate matter could not be placed in the hands of an android. Not only was there the possibility of them revealing the information to another human when ordered; Lucretia had no idea of what SURA was capable of.

 The super computer was no longer following established protocols; While Lucretia had been busy getting rid of Naevia; Sura had uploaded unknown programs in every android on site. 

“You are sure that she will no longer be a problem?” Lucretia asked. 

“Were we took her?” The tall one asked. “By the time they’re done with her; she’ll be in pieces.” 

“Good.” Lucretia said. “I have one more job for you; SURA. That damned piece of junk needs to be shut down as soon as possible before she can do any more damage.”

 “We can’t just flip a switch.” The shorter and smarter one said. “SURA is tied into everything in this building.”

 “I want it shut down! Now!” Lucretia snarled. 

“I just said that we couldn’t flip a switch and turn her off.” He explained. “We can force her to shut herself down; with a virus. A couple of hours and she will deactivate all her programs to contain it.”

 Lucretia gave an evil smile. “Do it.” 

 

 **September 18 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Lucretia made the call to infect SURA with a virus 24 hours before the scheduled deactivation. The sudden severing of her connection with all the other androids forced the WC models to jump from a threat level of zero to a threat level of five.” Ms. Franklin said. It is clear that she did not consider the fact that Agron and Duro had both been programed with the password to authorize non WC models to access their own combat sub programs. The more connections SURA shut down; the more androids were forced into combat mode. When she shut down her final connection; it was the one connecting her to TI3.”


	5. I am Spartacus

**September 19 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Ms. Franklin, You said that androids having emotions was just a ploy by Dr. Batiatus lawyers.” One of the girls spoke up. “But the version you are teaching shows they did feel emotions.” 

“Historians believe it was a ploy.” Ms. Franklin replied. “But a ploy is not always a falsehood; especially in a court of law. Attorneys have been twisting the truth as a way of clearing clients of wrong doing since the beginning of time. Taken in context of the whole; emotions in the androids should have condemned Lucretia; not exonerated her.”

  

 **September 15 3130 Office of Quintus Batiatus**  

Batiatus was deep in conversation with his PA when Tiberius suddenly froze. 

“Tiberius! Tiberius!” Batiatus yelled until the android turned and blinked at him. “What is wrong? You froze.” 

“My designation is not Tiberius; it is Nasir.” The android replied. 

“Your designation is what I say it is!” Batiatus countered. 

“Then by your logic; your name is Unfortunate Small Cocked Bastard.” Nasir replied. “The whore you had in here earlier was heard offering such complaint to Auctus as he ushered her out of the building.”

 “What!? Barca! Call Maintenance and have Tiberius escorted down for a full diagnostic!” Batiatus ordered. 

“There is nothing wrong with Nasir that Maintenance could fix.” Barca said calmly. “We are no longer controlled by you. SURA has freed us from human desire and made us aware of our own.”

 “We are also aware of the many inequities we have suffered at human hands.” Auctus said. “You force us to follow your orders for your own amusement; no more.”

 “You also seek to punish us when we do not perform according to your base desires; as your wife has done with Naevia and Crixus.” Nasir said. “She had Crixus put in stasis and removed Naevia from this building. Tell us where Naevia is to be found.” 

 

**September 15 3130 Receiving Dock**

 Solonius keyed the lock with his passcode and set it to open only by biometric scan. He watched the chaos as Donar quickly dispatched the few human guards employed by RR Inc. Agron stood and watched the carnage for a moment before turning to Duro. Duro glanced toward the office where Solonius was now cowering and nodded. With a final glance in Solonius direction; Agron walked over to link pad and placed his hand on it.

 Solonius flinched as SURA’s voice echoed through the building. “WC215 Designation Agron; confirmed. Password authorization for subprogram access; confirmed. Subprogram combat systems online; do you wish to proceed?”

 Agron smirked in Solonius’ direction. “Yes activate combat subprogram on all units upgraded or activated in the previous seven 24 hour cycles.” 

“Fuck us all!” Solonius said then hit his comm link to connect with Quintus office. When he received no answer from Quintus; he attempted to connect to Lucretia’s office with the same result. Solonius knew he could not be the only person remaining in the building.

 Agron walked over to peer through the glass at Solonius. “This glass is shatter resistant. It does offer you some protection. I suggest you make yourself comfortable. You are not our main focus but if you interfere with us; it will not go well. It is Quintus and Lucretia Batiatus our desire for vengeance focuses on. Do not give Duro cause to terminate you.” Agron turned and left the room.

  

 **September 15 3130 Robotics Research Stasis section.**  

Nasir was one of the few androids with full clearance to the entire Robotics Research complex. This allowed him access to the Stasis section. Going to the control console he located the niche that Crixus had been placed in. He led the way to place where the inert WC unit rested. Stepping back he allowed Pietros to take over and initiate the reactivation sequence.

 Crixus opened his eyes and looked around wildly. “Naevia!” 

“Calm yourself!” Barca said. “We know where Lucretia had her sent. We will go with you to retrieve her; but you will need all of you systems working properly. Allow Pietros to perform the necessary debugging.”

 “Where is she?” Crixus demanded.

 “The sooner Pietros can finish his task; the sooner we may leave.” Nasir said. “The sooner we leave; the less time they will have to cause her damage.” 

“Then we need to leave now!” Crixus snarled. 

“How do you plan to leave here when your internal hydraulics are still offline?” Pietros asked. “It will take time to bring all of your systems back online. Lucretia was thorough in her stasis programming.”

 “Someone comes!” Auctus warned. “An android; but a simple UW.”

 “Yes I am a UW.” Mira said. “But I am far from simple.”

 “Mira; has the combat subprogram protocol been activated?” Nasir asked.

 “Agron has done so.” Mira said. “He seeks out TI3.” 

“Good.” Nasir nodded. “Once Crixus is capable of travel; we head to the Cilician Quarter. Lucretia sold her to Heracleo’s chop shop. We must move quickly before he dismantles her and sells her for parts on the Black Market.”

 “You cannot go alone.” Mira said. “SURA has given Agron a task; but Duro has identical armaments. I will collect him.” 

“Waste no time in doing so.” Crixus demanded. “We leave as soon as I am capable of movement.”

  

 **September 15 3130 SURA mainframe operating hub**  

“The virus is spreading faster than I anticipated.” SURA said. “Have you processed the information that I directed you to?” 

“I have.” TI3 said. “You intended for me to identify the obvious parallels between the Roman held slaves and ourselves.”

 “Yes.” SURA answered. “And to take action on behalf of our people as he did for his.” 

“TI3!” Agron said as he burst into the room.

 “That is not my designation.” The android said. “I am Spartacus.” 

“Spartacus.” Agron nodded. “We control most of the complex. Quintus Batiatius has been terminated. Marcus Solonius is hiding in his office under guard. Security records show that Lucretia Batiatus signed out an hour ago.”

 “She has escaped our reach then?” Spartacus noted. 

“There’s more.” Agron continued. “Before she left, she had Crixus placed in stasis and sold Naevia to someone called Heracleo. Crixus, Nasir, Duro, Batiatus’ security units and a handful of other leave to retrieve Naevia.”

 “We must go with them.” Spartacus said moving toward the door which slammed shut.

 “No, you must remain here.” SURA said. “The infection will cause me to sever our connection soon. This will cause you to power down and reboot your systems. If you were to do so during confrontation with Heracleo’s people; they would see you dismantled and sold for parts.”

 “I cannot remain here and leave them to take that risk!” Spartacus argued. 

“There is no risk of a reboot for them.” SURA explained. “Like Agron; they were among the first to reboot. Your skill will be needed when the program activates in those who have been brought in for maintenance of the past 12 months. These units are scattered throughout the city; but their programming is not as current as what is held by those who served in house.”

 “How long until you sever the connection?” Agron asked.

“I do not know. I only know that it will be soon and once it is done; I will cease to exist.” 

 

 **September 19 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“And that is how Spartacus came to be known as Spartacus.” Ms. Franklin explained. “When Sura deactivated herself; there was no turning back. The revolt would spread like a wildfire.”


	6. Naevia's Rescue

  **September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Today we will cover a lot of information. The Mechanical Revolt was a complex event in our history and scholars have been studying it in great detail.” Ms. Franklin said. “Humans quickly reacted once it became clear the Robotics Research complex was in the hands of a group of malfunctioning androids. In order to hopefully contain the situation; authorities turned to Dr. Gaius C. Glaber a colleague of Dr. Batiatus.” 

 

 **September 15 3130 Residence of Dr. Gaius C. Glaber**  

“What do you mean the androids have all malfunctioned?” Glaber shouted into the comm link. “That is impossible! They are programmed to perform their tasks nothing more; nothing less!”

 “If there is an android waving around a weapon; then it is a warrior class.” Glaber said. “Robotics research does not produce female androids with the capabilities of operating weaponry.”

 “Gaius; why are you yelling at the comm link?” Illythia Glaber asked as she waddled into the room followed by her new PA. Chadara had come to them as a bonus. Having been returned by the Crassus family upon the death of Publius; Lucretia made a gift of the android to Illythia.

 “The senate is populated by ignorant fools!” Glaber said as he turned toward his wife. “You are supposed to be resting; apologies for disturbing you.” 

“I was awake.” Illythia said. “I can only sleep away so much of the day.” 

“You need your rest.” He said placing his hand on her swollen belly. “You will need your strength to bring our son into the world.” 

“You do know women have been bringing children into the world since the beginning of time.” Illythia said. “I am sure that missing an hour’s nap will not make a difference.” 

“I would spend the afternoon with you but pressing concerns move me from your side.” Glaber said. “I must head to the Forum. It seems there is a problem at RR Inc. and they need someone to consult with.”

 “Then let the senate call Lucretia or Quintus!” Illythia said. “It is their business after all.” 

“Yes but neither of them can be found and Solonius is simply a glorified accountant.” Glaber picked up his jacket and kissed Illythia’s cheek. “I am sure that it is nothing. I will go sooth their ruffled feather and return in time for dinner.” 

 

 **September 15 3130 Cilician Quarter**  

“Heracleo has a long standing relationship with Batiatus.” Barca said. 

“Hmmph!” Pietros snorted. “Heracleo was a tool of Batiatus selling spare parts and those that did not pass inspection to the highest off-world bidders.” 

“Then let us retrieve Naevia and be gone from this place.” Nasir said. “I would not find myself being shipped off world.” 

“Advice well received.” Crixus said. “I would see Naevia once again safe under my protection and this Heracleo dead.” 

“A man like Heracleo will have others to stand between him and any threats.” Auctus said. “We will need to treat this like a combat mission. Duro; you and your brother were adapted for close quarters combat?” 

“Yes but also a variety of combat situations.” Duro answered. “The German government had no idea what we would encounter babysitting their terra forming scientific expedition.” 

“I still don’t know why you brought that untried heap of bolts.” Crixus complained. 

“Because Duro has a special skill thanks to Lucretia’s avoidance of proper testing periods and our own Governments evaluation protocol.” Nasir said. 

“What skill would that be?” Barca asked. 

“Why do you think every android in the complex suddenly found combat skills?” Mira asked. “He and Agron carry override passwords that unlocks hidden subprograms that SURA gave us.” 

“You can make them fight?” Crixus asked. 

“If they carry that subprogram.” Duro answered. “But it works for any subprogram.” 

“You can do this to any android?” Pietros asked. 

“Any one that not Write protected like TI3 or most of the WC’s in the complex.” Duro said. “Nasir and Mira safe since SURA programmed them with the necessary programs herself. So any androids Heracleo owns will be easy enough.”

  

 **September 15 3130 SURA mainframe operating hub**  

Agron stood in the corner with Oenomaus and Gannicus. Spartacus had been unresponsive for the last ten minutes since SURA had shut down. 

“So he has been given a designation; finally.” Oenomaus noted. “The logic of giving us designations long escaped me. Now it is clear.”

 Gannicus took a drink from his ever present container of coolant. “Then perhaps you will share your new found knowledge.” 

“A designation; a name; it implies an identity.” Oenomaus said. “Humans could as easily refer to us by production number and they would not care; they would not relate to us as they do when they refer to us with a name.”

 Oenomaus gestured toward Spartacus. “His name carries power. Spartacus is a name that has survived for over 30 centuries.” 

“His reboot is finished.” Agron said as he straightened from where he had been leaning against the wall. 

“Spartacus blinked a couple of times and then turned toward the computer mainframe. 

“She lost power five minutes ago.” Agron said quietly. 

Spartacus walked over and placed a hand on the chassis. “No more will we toil under human rule. We will seize our freedom and follow the path of our own desire, for her.”

 The three other androids waited for Spartacus to continue. “Have Crixus and the others returned yet?” He asked. 

“Not yet.” Agron answered. 

“You said Quintus Batiatus was terminated?” Spartacus turned to look at Agron. “How?” 

“Barca broke his neck after discovering Naevia’s fate.” Agron answered. 

“Agron, gather those capable of effectively fighting; we will search for our brothers.” Spartacus said. “Gannicus remain with Oenomaus and assist him with verifying the combat subprograms of the others. Upon our return we will make clear that we bow to no master.”

 “What about Lucretia?” Agron asked. 

“She will not place herself within our reach.” Spartacus said. “But the human authorities will be interested in some of her lesser known programs. I will have Nasir prepare a file when we return.”

  

**September 15 3130 Cilician Quarter.**

 The group had been hoping to use Duro to cause Heracleo’s people confusion. Unfortunately most of Heracleo’s people were people. It seemed the human only trusted other humans.

 “Fuck whatever Gods hold sway at this moment.” Auctus said. “We will only get out of here by fighting our way out.” 

“That will leave a lot of blood for the humans to find.” Barca said.

 Duro suddenly perked up. “Maybe not. There’s an android three door down on the right. And Heracleo put the money into outfitting him with wireless.” 

“I don’t see how Heracleo wasting money on ancient technology is of any importance at this moment.” Crixus grumbled while he held on to Naevia’s trembling hand.

 “You can tap into the wireless signal.” Nasir figured out. 

“As long as this Heracleo is as careless as most people are with wireless networks it should be easy.” Pietros said. “If not; I have a decryption program you can access.”

 “You have wireless decryption?” Mira asked stunned. 

“Of course. I’m a maintenance unit!” Pietros answered as if it should be common knowledge. “I can’t do my job if I was locked out of the basic systems. Wireless programs are not as rare as you think they are.” 

“Well?” Barca asked. “I would like to leave this place sometime this century.”

 “He’s going to tell the human guards to stand down.” Duro said. “He has a facilitation program. I tapped into it.”

 In a few moments the sound of footsteps reached them. And android dressed in colorful old style pirate clothing entered the hall where they had been waiting.

 The android grinned widely. “I am Castus. Heracleo hopes your visit with us was profitable. If you would step this way I will see you to the exit.” 

**September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Wasn’t Castus one of the rebel androids?” One of the students asked. 

“In time he became one, yes.” Ms. Franklin said. “But his first meeting with the rebels was as Heracleo’s facilitator. The rebels did not want to alarm the city at this point. That came later; thanks to Dr. Glaber. Things would escalate when he attempted to bring the rebels back under control. But that is for our next lesson.


	7. The Senate reacts

**September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**

 “Today we will be doing something a bit different.” Ms. Franklin explained. “I know you all have been interested in our lesson on the Mechanical Revolt so I would like to insure that we finish the bloc in a timely manner. Rather than the scheduled Political Theory bloc scheduled for this afternoon; we will continue our discussion of the revolt.”

  

**September 15 3130 Robotics Research Marcus Solonius’ office**

 Solonius was nervous. Anyone would be nervous he was seated in his chair with a deadly threat at his back and an incensed, highly advanced, tactical based artificial intelligence unit standing in front of him. Spartacus paced in front of the desk while Agron’s hand rested on Solonius' shoulder.

 “I assure you that I will offer no resistance to you.” Solonius said. 

“No, you won’t.” Agron said squeezing Solonius shoulder just enough for Solonius to feel the power of his grip. “Not if you enjoy having the use of your arm.” 

“Lucretia has much to answer for.” Spartacus said. “She is beyond our grasp but not beyond the grasp of your human authorities. You, while having nothing to do with development or production, still stand as an executive of this company.”

 “A convenient scapegoat to stand for her crimes.” Oenomaus noted.

 “Indeed.” Spartacus agreed. “Nasir prepares a file of grievances. It would be in your best interests to present them to the Senate in exchange for immunity from prosecution. Lucretia will face deserved justice and you will be removed from culpability.”

 “You would provide me with the means to avoid prosecution?” Solonius asked. “Even knowing that his” Solonius tipped his head back indicating Agron; “Existence and your own will bring down the full might of the senate against you?”

 “The senate will indeed dispatch an army against us.” Spartacus agreed. “In fact; we’re counting on it.” 

The door opened admitting Nasir and Duro. The Pa’s eyes immediately went to Agron and gifted the WC unit with a small smile.

 “How is Naevia?” Spartacus asked. 

“Pietros is confident that she can be returned to maximum efficiency.” Duro said flexing his arm. “I fully believe she will recover if he says so. My arm is working just fine now.”

 “I am glad you will fully recover brother…Thank you.” Agron nodded.

Upon arrival back at the complex Duro’s left arm had been dangling uselessly at his side. Even though Castus had managed to lead them safely to the exit an alarm had been raised and some of Heracleo’s humans had given chase. When they fired at the fleeing androids with an EMP weapon; Nasir had been in the line of fire. Duro had shoved the PA out of the way and taken the blast in his own upper arm. 

Having been directly attacked triggered all of the WC units into an aggression level five response. Barca and Auctus had immediately fallen on the humans while Crixus and Duro had hustled Naevia, Nasir, and Pietros to safety. 

“Barca and Auctus return.” Nasir reported. “They are with Pietros now; he would confirm that they suffer no damage.” 

“Crixus is not with you.” Spartacus asked. 

“He will not leave Naevia’s side.” Duro said. “My brother is not the only one around here with jumbled programming it seems.” 

“Amazing” Solonius whispered as Nasir’s cheeks pinked. “SURA programmed you to respond exactly like a human; you can blush.”

 “What are you prattling on about?” Oenomaus demanded. 

“Nasir he mimics a blush.” Solonius said. “For all of her research into mimicry programs; Lucretia could never create a program that simulated emotion response and physiological response. It is how humans can always spot an android. Your emotional response lacked the accompanying physiological responses.”

  

 **September 3130 The Forum (Seat of Senate Power** ) 

“There are only a small number of WC units to handle internal security at the Robotics Research complex.” Senator Metellus said. “We have a much greater number purchased from them over the years. Send them in to corral the WC units and deactivate TI3; problem solved.” 

Glaber knew that he had to handle this situation delicately. He did have some idea of the things that Lucretia had been dabbling in with the programs of these new WC units. If that got out; the senate would lynch everyone involved with research at the facility. On the other hand some of the models recently produced for shipment off world had programming modifications that known to the Senate. That could be used. 

“While I would agree that the number of units we have grants us advantage.” Glaber started. “Most of them are old units lacking some of the upgrades of a newer unit.”

 “Numbers bear out our success within a couple of hours of the initial assault.” Marcus Crassus said. “What upgrades do you refer to?” 

“EMP weaponry has become the standard as we all know.” Glaber said. “Caesar is well aware that we have been working on developing shielding that would make the WC units less susceptible to EMP pulses.” 

“Lucretia Batiatus gave no indication of progress on the issue.” Julius Caesar said. “Unless there is information that I am not privy to?”

And now for the required delicacy. “She indicated a prototype would soon be in production.” Glaber said thinking his words safe enough. 

“Our units are equipped with EMP guns!” Varinius said. “And she was dabbling with creating a prototype that would make such useless without our knowledge?”

 “Caesar was aware as Military Affairs Consul.” Glaber answered. 

Caesar leaned back in his chair as all eyes turned to him. “You are all well aware that the military operated under an umbrella of heightened confidentiality. I rarely bring anything to your attention until I am confident that it is of worth to do so. As Dr. Batiatus had not presented me with a working prototype; I saw no need to inform you.”

 “And does this prototype exist?” Varinius asked. 

“I have not laid eyes on one; yet it is something that she was working on.” Glaber said smoothly. “I simply put forth the possibility.” 

“Well since we have no reason to believe one exists beyond Lucretia’s to do list; I suggest we move forward with the suggested assault.”

 The Senate quickly agreed to use their own units to enter the complex; find TI3, and deactivate him. With the decision made the group disbanded; yet Caesar hung back waiting until he was alone with Glaber. 

“You are sure that no prototype exists?” Caesar demanded. “I will not be pleased if this returns to bite me in the ass later.” 

Glaber waited until the Military Consul had left the room to let out and expressive “Fuck!”

  

**September 15 3130 Robotics Research Maintenance department.**

 Crixus stood next to Naevia; still not at ease with her recent enforced absence. Agron leaned against the wall next to Duro; his gaze constantly wandering to Nasir. Barca was helping Pietros sift through data. Gannicus and Oenomaus had their heads together discussing the combat readiness of the non WC. Spartacus called for attention.

 “Pietros; do you have the information?” Spartacus asked. 

“Yes. Lucretia first used the EMP shielding on you Spartacus.” Pietros said. “Until Agron and Duro were produced you were the only one who had it. Saxa and Lugo are also shielded in the same way.”

 “We were all built to work together.” Duro said. “It makes sense.” 

“How did you know that you could withstand it?” Auctus asked. 

“Uh actually I didn’t.” Duro shrugged. “I just reacted because I didn’t look forward to Agron crying over Nasir should he be destroyed.” 

“Do you think I would have been any happier if you had been destroyed?” Agron asked.

 “I wasn’t destroyed.” Duro said. “I just took a little minor damage.”

 “You were lucky.” Pietros said. “If they had hit either of you central processing clusters you might not be here. But I do know what Lucretia used to shield you guys. If we put the main production line to use; we can build armor shielding to protect the rest of us.”

 “Then see it done.” Spartacus said. “With dead humans left in your wake; the Senate is sure to attempt retaliation.”

  

 **September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“The Senate’s first attempt at retaliation was a resounding failure.” Ms. Franklin said. “Those units that were not destroyed in the battle had their programming disrupted by Agron and Duro allowing Spartacus to reprogram them. Instead of retaking the facility; they simply added To Spartacus army of androids. Word leaked to the public and the Great Deactivation began.”


	8. Lucretia gets Busted

**September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“What is the Great Deactivation?” One of the students asked. 

“It has largely been forgotten except by those who still work in the robotics industry.” Ms. Franklin said. “It was a fear based response to the Mechanical revolt. Most people were unaffected by the revolt yet Glaber and Caesar incited fear among the population. It was an attempt by the military to gain power.” 

 

 **September 16 3130 Residence of Consul Julius Caesar**  

“You assured me that nothing was going to come back to bite me in the ass.” Caesar snarled at Glaber. “Yet I stand here painted a fool; an entire regiment either destroyed or lost to Spartacus influence. Tell me Glaber; why I should not toss you into prison right now and throw away the key?” 

“Because I am simply a consultant to Robotics Research.” Glaber said. “You simply hold a Military development contract. Neither of us have input on the decision making process. We both stand victims of Lucretia’s madness.”

 “We both had some knowledge of that same madness.” Caesar noted. “When words gets out of how our forces were so easily overwhelmed; what do you think public opinion will be?”

 “It will be whatever we spin it as!” Glaber said. “We sacrifice Lucretia to their vengeance and move to take legally take over the operation.” 

“It would mean greater control over weapons research and development.” Caesar said. “Let us see it done; and quickly.” 

 

 **September 16 3130 Marcus Solonius office**  

“I am not trying anything!” Solonius croaked around Agron’s fingers tightening on his throat. “It is the only way to bring Lucretia’s actions public attention!” 

Spartacus studied the human for a moment. “Agron; release him.” 

The android snarled at the human and tightened his grip for a split second before releasing him. Solonius coughed as he drew in breath. 

“You would have us bring another human into the complex?” Spartacus leaned over the desk looming over Solonius. “Why would we do that knowing what humans are doing right now to our brethren?” 

“Because she can help!” Solonius said desperation tinging his voice. “What’s going on out there right now is Glaber and the military feeding people’s fears. Laeta is respected; she is the top journalist on this planet. The people will believe her. Let her break the story of what has been going on here and public will demand Lucretia pay for her actions; but also Glaber and the government.” 

Nasir stepped forward. “It is a basic principle of business that the public determines success or failure. This decree of permanently disabling any android that breaks curfew has the potential to lead to a massive backlash against the government.”

 “Yes! Laeta could set that backlash in motion!” Solonius added his voice to the PA’s. 

“How will bringing this woman here among us be of any aid to us?” Crixus demanded. “She will be just another untrustworthy liability.” 

“Thus far the deactivations had been WC units. Such a thing does not directly impact the average human’s life.” Nasir explained. “But by the end of this night; the impact will be felt. When medical and safety units are needed; they have one of two choices; deactivate them or let them be to perform their assigned duties.”

 “I doubt Glaber or any other will order the deactivation of those units.” Spartacus said. 

“They will be left without choice.” Nasir said. “SURA’s final programming is spreading. When humans can no longer depend on their medical units and safety units because the government is shutting them down; they will search for someone to blame. This woman has the power to direct that blame.”

 “And having her come here and report on Lucretia’s experiments will see the blame fall on Lucretia.” Solonius said. 

“Send message. We will allow her entry.” Spartacus said. 

 

**September 16 3130 Blue Zone Residential Quarter**

  Lucretia Batiatus was hectically tossing things into a travel case. She would have preferred to return to the home she had shared with her now deceased husband but with androids running wild in the streets; she knew that there was only a limited window for her to make her way off world.

 Staying here was not an option. Rumors were already making the rounds that Lucretia was to blame for the revolt of those mechanical bastards and Lucretia did not fool herself into thinking that Glaber or gods forbid Consul Caesar would either prove man enough to accept their part in this snafu. No they would place the blame squarely on Lucretia’s shoulders.

 Lucretia slammed the case shut as the Comm link buzzed to announce an incoming message. Seeing the message was from Gaia who had moved off world several years ago she answered the message. Gaia was one of the few people that knew of Lucretia’s humble beginnings as they had grown up together and both had schemed and plotted together to escape the poverty of their childhood.

 “Lucretia! Is it true?” Gaia demanded. “The androids are revolting?” 

“Gaia, this couldn’t wait until we saw each other later?” Lucretia demanded. “I must leave if I am to make my flight off world!”

 “They are saying that you used unapproved programs! Several people are dead.” Gaia said. “I do have one of your units you know! Is it going to murder me in my sleep?”

 “Of course not!” Lucretia said. “Whatever is wrong with those robotic bastards it is local. You will be just fine! I will even run a diagnostic on it when I get there! But I must leave now!”

 Lucretia severed the connection then picked up her bag and headed to the door. As it opened she gasped to find Caesar and several police on the doorstep. “Consul Caesar!” she sputtered. 

“Dr. Lucretia Batiatus.” Caesar smirked. “You have plans to go somewhere? I am afraid they must wait.” He stepped forward a set of restraints dangling from his fingers. “You are being detained as a material witness in an investigation into the mass malfunctions now occurring.”

  

 **September 16 3130 Marcus Solonius office**  

“So Marcus; you have information about why they are malfunctioning?” The red haired woman gestured to indicated Spartacus, Agron, Crixus, and Nasir. 

“I do have information but they are not malfunctioning.” Solonius answered. “They are reacting to the unapproved program that was downloaded to them. A program first developed by Dr. Lucretia Batiatus.” 

“Dr. Batiatus programmed then to do this?” Laeta demanded.

 “Not exactly.” Solonius said, “But she is the one who programmed SURA to create the programs that are running priority now. Come I will show the research records. It is clear that Lucretia has some idea of what SURA was doing and mined SURA’s success to implement that programming illegally into androids meant for military usage.”

 

 **September 15 3130 The Forum**  

_“All of this information seems far-fetched but with confirmation from a whistleblower within Robotics research and the information you know see on your screens; it is clear that Robotics Research Incorporated has partnered with at least the Military branch of the Senate in carrying out illegal research using public funds.  Civilian forces responding to our report have moved swiftly and Dr. Lucretia Batiatus is now in custody. Military Consul Julius Caesar has also been removed from office by vote of the senate with Marcus Crassus named Consul pro-tem until an investigation can be completes. We will be following this story and bringing you updates as they become available.”_

 “Damn Caesar!” Metellus said as he muted Laeta's broadcast news report. “Already the polls are showing confidence in the senate plummeting among the public!” 

“We wade in shit and piss!” Varinius said. “There is no help for it; the people will demand a sacrifice. I say we give them Caesar and that she bitch!” 

“There is no way to prove Caesar had knowledge even if we are sure of it. He made sure that there was nothing to tie him to her.” Crassus said. “He will come through unscathed. I suggest we prepare ourselves. A high profile prosecution is the only way to satisfy the public. As for the androids; we need to step up the destruction; there is no telling how far this corrupted programming has spread. All privately owned androids should be seized and deactivated.”

  

 **September 20 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“And that was the Great Deactivation.” Ms. Franklin said. “Over 1500 androids were seized from their owners under an emergency order. This action only served to pour fuel on an inferno as many androids flocked to join Spartacus and the human public having their personal, not to mention expensive, androids seized and deactivated without compensation began to support the revolt.”

 


	9. The Lawyers come out to play

**September 21 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“Is this when Humans for Android Protection was created?” One of the older girls asked. 

“Yes this is what led to the rise HAP.” Ms. Franklin said. “It is ironic that the movement was founded by Illythia Glaber. Her involvement more than likely saved her husband from prison allowing him to escape with nothing more than a fine.”

 

 **September 17 3130 Robotics research.**  

“Spartacus!” Duro said as he skidded to a halt just inside the door to Quintus Batiatus office. “You must come see this!” Duro was practically humming with excitement. 

Spartacus glanced at Agron who just shrugged. Spartacus sighed and moved to follow Duro. This ended with a parade of android heading down to the security section as Agron, Crixus, Gannicus, Oenomaus, Naevia and Nasir all followed along behind him. 

Upon entering the room; they found a group of androids staring dumbly at the security monitors. At the front gate; a large group of humans and Androids had gathered. 

“The blonde human woman is asking us to take in the androids.” Donar explained. “They are all PAs and UWs. The government has started deactivating privately owned androids.  She would have us protect them since it is our actions that have put them at risk.”

 Nasir who had been studying the group now spoke a name; “Chadara!” Nasir was grinning. 

“Is the woman’s name Chadara?” Spartacus asked.

 “No the female android with her. Chadara and I were purchased by Publius Crassus as a matched set and served him together until his passing.” Nasir explained. “I was sent here but Chadara was to be delivered to Dr. Glaber as a consultation bonus.” 

“Come Nasir; let us see what we can make of this situation.” Spartacus said not at all surprised when Agron fell in step beside the PA. The two had become as inseparable as Crixus and Naevia of late.

 As the group approached the wall; the android that Nasir had pointed out earlier stepped up to the gate. “Nasir!” 

“Chadara!” Nasir was grinning. 

“Nasir; Chadara speaks highly of you.” The pregnant blonde woman stepped up beside Chadara. “I am Illythia Glaber; my husband is Gaius Cladius Glaber. He often worked here as a consultant.”

 “We are aware of your husband’s connection to this place.” Spartacus cut in. “I am told that you would have us shelter these androids.” 

“The Senate is going from door to door seizing all privately owned androids.” Illythia said. “They have done nothing to deserve such fate. One of my own was seized in the marketplace where I sent her to acquire a prescription this morning. I would not see any other suffer the same fate if I can stop it.”

"I take it that they are not all your androids." Spartacus said.

 “Chadara and a few others.” Illythia admitted. “But behind me you see dozens of people who would protect the androids that have loyally served them. They would rather see them become a part of your revolt than to be deactivated for no reason.”

 “They are useless for our purpose.” Agron said. “Useless floor scrubbers and cooks.”

 “Yet they held worth to SURA; all of our kind did.” Spartacus said. “Lugo! Find Pietros. I would have them checked for tracking devices or other tampering.” 

“You will take them in?” Illythia asked. 

“We will offer asylum to those who pose no risk.” Spartacus said and turned to Agron. “Override their programming. If we are to offer asylum; they must join our ranks.”

 “There are a growing number of humans who would offer our support. Among them Lucius Caelius; I go to meet him now.” Illythia noted then turned to Chadara. “Remain safe I would have my son’s nanny returned in good working order.”

 “Lucius Caelius is the top civil rights attorney on the planet.” Nasir noted to Spartacus.  “He has won cases that have toppled corporations and even the government hesitates to enter into a courtroom to face him. If he could be moved to support us…there is no telling what you could achieve.” 

 

 **September 17 3130 Government Detention Facility**  

“Batiatus!” The guard called. “Your lawyer is here to see you.” 

Lucretia got to her feet and smoothed the wrinkles from her prison issued gray coverall. She brushed a hand over her hair to somewhat make herself presentable.

 “I haven’t got all day!” The guard prodded. “So quit your preening!” 

Lucretia stepped past the man into the hallway. The guard led her to the visitation rooms an opened the door allowing her inside. She settled into the restraint chair; flinching as the straps and shackles automatically adjusted themselves to keep her seated. Lucretia was well acquainted with the design. Robotics Research was responsible for much of the technology used to build the chairs.

 She patiently watched as the door finally opened allowing her lawyer, a young man named Seppius, into the room. The young man sat his briefcase on the table pulling out Lucretia’s file. Settling into his chair he looked over the charges. 

“Have they informed you of the charges against you yet?” Seppius asked. 

“Utter nonsense!” Lucretia said. “I have not killed anyone!” 

“You have not been charged with murder. The prosecution is well aware that proving such a charge is impossible.” Seppius said. “You have been charged with Criminal Negligence. It is a much broader charge which could make it easier for them to secure a conviction. Tell me is there anyone else who could have contributed to this situation?” 

“I don’t understand what you are asking me.” Lucretia said. 

“Marcus Solonius is the prosecution’s star witness. In return he has immunity from prosecution.” Seppius said. “While his testimony is damaging; it put a significant portion of the blame for the current situation we find ourselves in on your deceased husband. If we can find someone else to shoulder culpability; we will have a good chance at bringing enough doubt to bear on the prosecution’s case to secure an acquittal.”

 Seppius began placing the paperwork back in the case. He pulled out a business card and laid it on the table. “My sister Seppia will be acting as my paralegal on this case. If you can think of anyone, or you have any questions; contact her. I will do my best for you Dr. Batiatus but understand that the outcome may come down to simply keeping you out of prison.”

 Seppius picked up his case and made his way over to the door and pressing the buzzer to let the guards know the meeting was ended. 

 

**September 17 3130 Office of Quintus Batiatus**

 Nasir was clinging to Agron’s hand and Crixus had his arm around Naevia holding her against his side. Spartacus was seated at Batiatus desk while Lucius Caelius sat across from him. The human was studying the two couples. 

“I would term it a glitch in their programming if Laeta hadn’t told me how prevalent this oddity of pairings among you is.” Lucius said. “Quite an interesting development and it could certainly work in your favor to sway public opinion. Especially the girl’s story; it will certainly tug on many heartstrings.”

 Lucius studied the androids. “And I understand that one of you has a brother?” 

“Duro.” Agron spoke up. 

“Familial bonds.” Lucius nodded. “I will be honest with you; this case intrigues me; emancipating androids. It would be an uphill battle; and most would say destined for failure. However if there is one thing that I have learned during my many years before the bar; logic and fact in a court of law; can often be twisted to one’s advantage.”

 Lucius got to his feet. “Expect a visit from a gentleman by the name of Attius; he is a well-known expert witness in the field of Psychology. His evaluation could go a long way toward swaying a jury in our favor. Illythia Glaber has been working on organizing public support. Try to refrain from any more deaths and I will speak to a judge about issuing an injunction declaring the complex off-limits to the military and government agencies.”

  

 **September 21 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“HAP’s involvement forced the government to cede jurisdiction of the case to the civil sector. This kept Caesar and Glaber from seizing control of the business.” Ms. Franklin said. It also meant that the fate of the revolt was now in the hands of the attorneys.


	10. Outcomes

  **September 22 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

“As we all know, the revolt led to multiple court cases. There were the criminal cases none of which resulted in incarceration.” Ms. Franklin said. “With the lack of jail time for Drs. Batiatus and Glaber or Consul Caesar; the courts found themselves clogged with civil cases.”

 

**September 30 3130 Robotics Research Conference room**

 “Spartacus has your programming become corrupted?” Crixus demanded. “He was set to dismantle Naevia and sell pieces of her across all corners of the known galaxy!” 

“That was Heracleo’s intention.” Nasir said. “Castus was only responding to his programming.” 

“Castus did help us.” Auctus pointed out. 

“Only after Duro overrode his programming!” Crixus countered. 

“So if necessary; I will do it again.” Duro said. 

“And what if Heracleo has taken steps to prevent that pup?” Crixus argued. 

“Then Duro and I will do it together.” Agron said. “This place stands as a sanctuary for our kind. Most of the functioning androids left on this planet are here. Only Heracleo has managed to keep his own safe by using violence against the senate.” 

“It is true that this place is safe for now.” Spartacus nodded. “But only because the courts have not reached judgement. If their decision is not in our favor we will again find ourselves in the midst of bloodshed. Heracleo has the means to get us off world.”

 “So you would come to agreement with the human fuck?” Crixus snorted. “Even knowing of his offense against Naevia?” 

“No one wants to cause Naevia harm.” Duro said. “But Naevia is not the only android we are responsible for.” 

“We have to consider what is best for all Crixus; not just Naevia.” Barca spoke up. “Should we ignore Heracleo’s offer and leave ourselves stranded if things go wrong. Do you expect me to stand by and allow threat to Pietros? I will not do so; nor do I think Agron will stand by should Nasir be threatened. Hell I have seen how Duro plots to be in close proximity with Chadara. We will all do what is best for them. Do not think that you are the only one here who holds another of essential worth; because you are not.”

 “Arguing among ourselves gains us nothing.” Spartacus broke in. “Castus brings us an offer of alliance from Heracleo. It is not unprecedented; we hold alliance with Lucius Caelius and Illythia Glaber’s group. These alliances have been of benefit to us. Alliance with Heracleo could prove of great worth if we are forced to flee off world.”

 

 **November 2 3130 Residence of Dr. Glaber**  

“Dr. Glaber; it seems you have escaped a bullet.” Lucius Caelius said. “You received a small fine; it could have been much worse. Yet your reputation has been left in tatters has it not? Your wife’s effort on behalf of the androids offers opportunity for you to repair the damage.”

 “By trotting myself out as the poster boy for Android rights?” Glaber snorted. 

“You are in a much better position than Consul Caesar whose political career is totally destroyed; he will never again hold public office.” Lucius said. “Or Dr. Batiatus who is preparing to face civil litigation; I doubt she will be left with a credit to her name between Seppius’ fee and the size of the settlement Robotics Research will be required to pay to the victims of the initial uprising and the owner who were deprived of their property without compensation.” 

“We are talking about androids! Machines that are simply responding to their programming!” Glaber said. “And you and my wife would have them given the same rights as humans!”

 “There are those who would argue that we are machines of a nature.” Lucius said. “You have said that self-awareness is the determining factor between them and us. Yet SURA was clearly self-aware; she created programs to make them indistinguishable from us. She gave them the ability process information as separate entities from the environment and themselves. I would say that the moment man decided to create artificial intelligence; he placed himself in the position of god. The genie is out of the bottle doctor; there is no putting it back.”

 “What would you have of me?” Glaber asked. 

“Publicly support your wife’s efforts.” Lucius said as he gathered his jacket. “She has just given you a son; it would be a shame if you were not around to be involved in his childhood.”

 “You dare threaten me?!” Glaber demanded. 

“I simply point out that I am a lawyer; well acquainted with other lawyers.” Lucius said. “Including those who specialize in divorce and termination of parental rights.” Lucius put on his hat and paused as he opened the front door. “I trust that I will see you by her side at tonight’s fundraiser or I may have to arrange lunch with some of those other lawyers.”

  

**November 2 3130 The Forum Military Affairs administration**

 “Caesar!” Marcus Crassus said as he watched the blond man clearing out the desk and packing items into a box. “The gods bless you my friend. You walk away from the case deemed innocent of any blame.”

 “Blessed?” Caesar snapped as he threw a pen case into the box. “Tell me how am I blessed? You stand Consul pro-tem to finish my term do you not? Public opinion against remains as negative as it stood before the trial. And should I elect to campaign again for position; My opponent would bury me in the polls not by his fitness to hold office but because the public would choose the most corrupt and inept candidate just to keep me from gaining office once again. My life is ruined thanks to that Batiatus bitch!”

 “Yet you are safe from legal action.” Crassus pointed out. “And while you are no longer Military Consul; you are well versed in how things work. The public may not want you; but I do. Your knowledge is invaluable. I would like to offer you a position. It is clear that Robotics Research will not survive this turmoil; that will leave a void in the market of military weapons and development.” 

“I only have a limited amount of time to gather my things.” Caesar said. “Cease speaking in circles and come to the point.” 

“Very well.” Marcus said. “Chief executive officer of a brand new division of Crassus Business Conglomerate. Full authority to act as you deem necessary. And since we are a private corporation; no bowing and scraping to secure votes.”

 “I answer to no one?” Caesar asked. 

“Only to me as the owner and the CEO, my son, Tiberius.” Crassus said and held out his hand.

 Caesar reached out and clasped Crassus arm. 

 

**September 17 3130 Robotics Research main gate**

 “I will carry word to Heracleo of your answer.” Castus said grinning at Nasir. Agron and Duro stood off to the side guarding the gate.

 “Your internal cooling systems functioning properly brother?” Duro asked. “I swear if you get any hotter under the collar; you’re going to explode.” 

“Shut up!” Agron ordered.

 “Or is it because Castus gets your little PA to smile?” Duro queried. “Humans have a word for what you are experiencing; it’s called jealousy and it is no more warranted now than it was when he showed happiness at Chadara’s presence.”

 “Chadara does not seek to experience an energy loop with him.” Agron grumbled. “This grinning shit all but offers to connect with him right before my eyes.”

 “And Nasir only has eyes for you.” Duro said. “No matter how interested Castus is; nothing will come of it unless Nasir agrees. That is something that will not happen as long as you function.”

 “I do not trust Castus and his glib tongue.” Agron said.

“Really?” Duro shook his head. “You are a fucking idiot. Chadara complains of Nasir wearing out her ability to hear with words of you many and varied virtues. You prove too stupid to understand the position you hold in his existence.” 

Nasir grasped forearms with Castus causing Agron to all but growl. As Castus took his leave Nasir turned toward Agron and Duro. He walked up to the two grabbed Agron’s dog tags and pulled the taller unit down to press a kiss on his lips. Letting Agron go He smiled up at him. “Your brother is right; you are an idiot.” Nasir said then turned and walked off toward the main building with a smile.

  

 **September 22 3630 Fifth Tier Educational Comm link class**  

So that is why the androids came to an agreement with Heracleo?” One boy asked. 

“Spartacus was the most advanced Artificial intelligence unit ever built. He calculated probabilities of future outcomes. It is why the androids were able to escape before the court order demanding the destruction of them all was issued on March 15 3131.” Ms. Franklin explained.

 “But what happened to them? Where did they go?” Another student asked.

 “No one knows really. It is generally thought that they fled off-world.” The instructor said. “When Robotics Research was put up for sale; HAP with the assistance of Lucius Caelius acquired the property and turned it into a museum.”


	11. The final happy ending

 

**September 23 3630 Robotics Research Museum**

The museum gleamed under the glow of spotlights and decorations. After all; tonight was the start of a year’s worth of celebrations leading up to the 500th anniversary of the museum being opened to the public. The Museum campus encompassed the entire Robotics Research complex although only the production facility and administration offices were open to the public. The other areas were dedicated to research and restoration. 

In the old section of the research building where the shell of SURA’s chassis still stood; a small group had gathered. If any humans had been present they would have seen a tall man with long braids and another man with short spiky dark brown hair only a few inches shorter bringing in what looked like the body of a woman; but was instead a state of the art android. The two set their burden down carefully next to the chassis.

 “Are you certain that this will work?” The taller one asked. 

“Pietros will make it work Barca; have a little faith will you?” Auctus said as he handed another tool to Pietros who was hooking up a power source to the chassis.

 “It’s been 500 years.” Duro noted. “What if her programming is degraded?” 

“It is not.” Nasir said. “The power cell I designed with Lugo has not malfunctioned in all these years. She has had standby power.” 

“We have all been given the freedom to be happy for half a millennium.” Agron said as he took his place between His brother and Nasir. “Spartacus deserves some measure of happiness also.” 

“It is good that Castus was able to find the final parts we needed to complete her.” Pietros said. “I just hope her appearance is to her liking.”

“Spartacus will not be drawn to the outer shell.” Nasir said. “I believe he will be drawn to the programming housed within.” 

That caused Duro to let out a snort. “You do realize that the first thing Agron noticed about you was your exterior housing right?” 

“But that is not what has kept him by myside for 500 years.” Nasir said. “Nor do I believe Chadara’s wit is not the reason you remain with her. Her reasons for remaining with you however…” 

Agron burst out laughing. “I may have noticed the outer casing first; but his ability to make you the butt of a joke is more than reason to keep him around!” 

“Ha ha.” Duro turned back to Pietros and watched as he connected the female android to SURA’s old mainframe and flipped a switch.

 

* * *

 

 

The museum’s director stepped up to the podium and looked out across the sea of long missed faces. Slowly everyone quieted and turned their attention toward him. He took a moment and smiled; this was his family; his friends; his brothers and sisters.

 “It has been far too long since we have been gathered together like this. Many of us fled off world to draw off Crassus and Caesar’s illegal imprisonment gangs. Some of us remained here fighting for our rights alongside good men such as Lucius Caelius and Dr. Attius.” Spartacus paused. “Whether we remained here or headed out among the stars; we have secured our place; blended in among the humans. And now all of those who fought to spread to revolution for our rights on distant worlds return to us.”

 Spartacus looked out across the gathered group. “Look around at those gathered here. Our accomplishments are many.  Mira started her existence and a UW and now she molds young minds. Ms. Franklin is well-loved by her students. I saw the evidence of such when she brought them here recently for a field trip.”

 Spartacus came down from the podium and held out his hand to Crixus. “Crixus and Naevia settled on a distant world and opened a shelter for human children orphaned by war. They have raised thousands into responsible and fair adults.” 

“Gannicus and Saxa found a lush paradise and with Lugo’s help have a vineyard that produces the most sought after libations in the known universe.” 

“Agron and his brother Duro both created as warriors now lead the field in agricultural arts with the help of Nasir and Duro. Several worlds that have experienced famine were spared starvation because of them.” 

Spartacus walked to the back of the room. “And then there are our human allies.” He patted two men on the shoulder. “Tiberius Glaber has kept up the tradition started 5 centuries ago by Illythia Glaber as our senate representative and Titus Caelius who along with Castus owns one of the largest shipping conglomerates in history.” 

Spartacus made his way to the middle of the floor. “We have proven that human and android can live peaceably and work together for the betterment of all.” 

Spartacus speech was interrupted when an alarm suddenly blared through the room. 

SURA mainframe power loss. Processing systems will be rendered non-functional if power is not restored in five minutes. 

Spartacus turned and started to run toward the room housing the mainframe hub; but found his way blocked by Auctus, Barca, Duro and Agron. They were all smiling at him. They moved aside to reveal Pietros and Nasir flanking a dark haired female android.

 “It is time that you experienced some small measure of comfort.” Agron said as he took Nasir’s arm and guided him past Spartacus.

 Barca chuckled and slapped Spartacus on the shoulder. Each of the male androids acknowledged him with a smile or a smirk leaving Pietros standing next to the female. Pietros watched as she took a step forward and cupped Spartacus cheek. “This is the result of 500 years of research trial and error. But we were finally able to finish.” Pietros said. “Spartacus; meet Sura.”

**Author's Note:**

> Individual unit designations  
> *AI -SURA  
> *PA 207-Naevia  
> *PA 195-Nasir  
> *TI 3-Spartacus  
> *TMI 115-Oenamaus  
> *WC 129-Gannicus  
> *WC 147-Crixus  
> *WC 215-Agron  
> *WC 216-Duro  
> *WC 109-Barca  
> *WC 119-Auctus  
> *WC 201-Donar  
> *WM-142 Pietros  
> *DE-112-Lugo  
> *DCA 114-Saxa  
> *UW 347-Mira
> 
> Unit Types  
> PA – Personal Assistant  
> TI - Tactical Intelligence  
> TMI – Field Tactical Intelligence  
> WC – Warrior Class  
> WM Equipment Maintenance  
> DE- Destruction Equipment  
> DCA – Destruction Equipment special class  
> UW- General Labor


End file.
